


Almost Killed

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first one to go massively AU I'd say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Killed

"You don't understand Lucien..."

Roz starts out almost calmly, amazed at his cheek in asking how Jean could possibly love a woman, much less a woman who may have killed someone. Tempers had frayed early in the day and now, Jean exploded. 

"You know Lucien... I never believed people when they said how much it hurts to have your heart broken until it was me, lying on my bedroom floor with mascara running down my face, gasping for air, _crying_... so don't you dare say you have never killed anyone, because that night _you killed me_... I thought I would never move on after Christopher, I dared to hope it would be you but instead of taking the time to look at me, see what I needed, you pushed me away, you killed me Lucien. The night Roz came to us was the first time I even knew I was capable of still caring for someone. For anyone. When she left I thought I was done, I thought, there was no way she'd come back, not for me... but she did. She cared enough to see what I needed, that I needed love, that I needed her most of all... and she came back. She stayed and she loves me... every single part, the good, the bad, the ugly... far more than you ever could."

Roz rises now, shooting him a look of pure anger, moving to gather Jean in her arms, leading her away and out into the night. They had come back here hoping Lucien had seen sense since they moved out, but he hadn't and now Jean was hurting worse than ever. Roz had been planning to let Jean go if Lucien was capable of caring, now it was clear he never could. 

"Come on, let's go home..."

Her voice was soft even as she lead Jean away and home, her arm still tight around Jean, guiding her safely home.


End file.
